


Jealous, much?

by DJ_Greg



Series: Who Can Love You Like Me? [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But he tries to be a good boyfriend, Canon Universe, Dean Being an Asshole, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Flirting, Hurt Castiel, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Season 8, funny (hopefully)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Greg/pseuds/DJ_Greg
Summary: Dean wanted to spend a relaxing evening at the bar, but then this sexy blonde started hitting on him. That on its own wouldn't be a problem, because Dean enjoys talking with beautiful women. No harm in just talking, right?Unfortunately, Castiel had a different opinion on the subject and decided to make it VERY clear what he thought of it...





	Jealous, much?

**Author's Note:**

> After "Gazing into the Abyss" I wanted to write something shorter and fluffier. Originally I had something different in mind, but this story seemed more appropriate and I'm glad I've changed my mind.
> 
> Hopefully, you'll enjoy it! Comments and criticism are appreciated!

The bar was packed with customers. As he strolled toward the building, Dean could clearly hear drunk people talking loudly and laughing at each other’s bad jokes. The noise hit him with full force once he opened the door and stepped inside, leaving the chilly night air behind to be surrounded by pleasant warm of artificial heating. Nobody bothered to glance in his direction, except for the middle-aged waitress who was cleaning one of few empty tables and the barman, a burly, tall man who was currently serving bear to a blonde woman in red dress.

Few quick looks helped Dean determine that the bar was rather old fashioned, complete with posters from fifties and sixties hanging on walls made out of raw wood, leather seats that saw better days, a jukebox playing in the corner (the music was completely drowned out by the overwhelming noise) and a thick layer of cigarette smoke in the air.

This is _exactly_ what he needed.

He made his way to the bar, carefully maneuvering through the enthusiastic crowd, and took a seat on the left end away from everyone else.

After a moment the barman walked to him. “What for you, friend?” he asked, struggling to put some energy into his voice. The busy evening must’ve been getting to him by now.

“A beer” Dean ordered.

Swiftly the barman pulled out a bottle, unscrewed the lid and started pouring the drink into a large mug, carefully letting it trail down the thick glass to prevent too much foam from forming. As he waited, Dean looked to the right and noticed the blonde woman staring at him with inviting smile. A low cleavage of her red dress was exposing smooth skin and large, perky breasts. Fuck, she was exactly his type and normally Dean would be coming up with some pick-up lines already, but casual play wasn’t for him anymore.

He gave her the “ _I’m flattered, but not interested_ ” look – or at least he _hoped_ he managed to do that, because he never had to use one before – and turned back to the barman who handed him his drink. Enjoying the bitter taste of beer, Dean thought about how much his life improved recently.

It was almost two months since Cas became his boyfriend and three weeks since his last nightmare about Hell. After finally accepting the fact that he felt attraction to another man (or a multidimensional being of pure energy, _whatever_ ), Dean spent next few days recovering and watching television, which included such classics as “ _Fight Club_ ”, “ _Pulp Fiction_ ” and “ _Aliens_ ”, partially as an attempt to educate Cas on pop-cultural references. It proved to be successful to an extend as now Cas knew why Dean would say “ _Game over, man, game over!_ ”, but didn’t understand the line’s brilliance. To him it was simply “ _a rather strange thing to say_ ”. Yes, Cas dismissed one of the greatest quotes in history as “ _a rather strange thing to say_ ”.

Well, in the very least he admired Ripley’s heroism and compared her attempt at rescuing Newt to David facing Goliath, which apparently happened in real life as he assured the Winchesters.

On the other hand “ _Fight Club_ ” and “ _Pulp Fiction_ ” left Cas utterly confused. Later, while the angel was busy blubbering something about temptation and redemption in the contest of both movies, Sam commented that Dean probably should’ve started with something less ambitious.

So they moved to Disney movies.

That proved to be a complete disaster when Cas grew _obsessed_ with “ _The Little Mermaid_ ”, the only movie they watched more than once. Sam – the bitch – pretended to be bewildered by it and asked Cas to explain in _excruciating details_ why he felt such deep connection with the movie. Annoyed, Dean decided to get his boyfriend interested in the far _superior_ , original version by Hans Christian Andersen as there was no way Sam could use it to make fun of him. Instead, they ended up watching the Disney movie _three more times_ before Cas was able to calm down from the experience.

At the same time Dean worked on his relationship with Sam, even if he wanted to punch him for half of it. They had a lengthy conversation, during which they cleared the air and made a final promise to _never_ hide anything from each other, no matter how uncomfortable the truth was. That’s when Dean asked Sam about it.

Why he didn’t call him once, when he was at Stanford.

A sudden scream caused Dean to jerk his head to the left, where two men were playing pool. One of them with a triumphant grin visible on his face put the cue stick away and picked a large amount of money from the table, while the other seemed ready to tear the whole bar down.

Maybe he could try hustling some money tonight?

Dean didn't come here with any specific purpose in mind beyond escaping Sam who wanted to spend some quality time with his brother by watching a documentary about Gothic architecture. A choice between getting bored until he wanted to claw his eyes out and chugging a few beers wasn't hard. And since Dean's already exiled for the night, he might as well do the best out of the situation.

He turned back to take another swig of beer and noticed that the blonde woman in red dress was now sitting on the stool right next to him, a flirtatious smile dancing on her lips.

“Hello there” she purred.

“Uh… hi” Dean faltered.

“I saw that you’re alone and I figured I might introduce myself, so we could be alone together.” She let go of her beer mug and gently squeezed his hand. Her skin was smooth in touch. “Olivia.”

“Dean.”

“So, Dean… Am I invading here? Are you waiting for someone?”

He knew exactly what she wanted from him and he probably should tell the truth right away, but it was always nice to catch attention of a beautiful woman. Besides, they were just talking. If she got too eager, he’ll end things immediately.

Yes, in the past Dean cheated on one of his girlfriends, but it happened only, because – to be frank – he didn’t care much about said relationship. At the time he was only searching for relief, exhausted from constant trips around the country, staying in one place only as long as Dad needed to wrap up the newest hunt. Now it was _different_ . Now he was _determined_ to keep Cas by his side, so he won’t chase after one night stands anymore.

But he and Olivia were only talking.

“No” Dean denied, talking another swig of beer. “Just spending a quiet evening on my own.”

“Do you mind if I keep you company then?” Olivia asked, raising her eyebrows to punctuate the question.

“The pleasure’s mine”.

Okay, that was a little _too_ inviting.

_Lower down the charm, Winchester. You only want to talk, not take her home afterward._

He watched as Olivia picked up her mug and took a few gulps of beer. Several golden droplets escaped from the corner of her mouth and streamed down her chin. When Olivia put the mug back down, clumsily wiped them out with her index finger and gave Dean an embarrassed look.

“Sorry…” she murmured. “I’m acting like a pig…”

She must’ve had several drinks by now and what Dean initially took as graceful, flirtatious movements meant to entice him were simply her attempts at playing more sober than she really was. Or both.

To spare her humiliation, Dean decided to change the subject: “I don’t see women drinking beer often. From what I’ve heard, its taste is too strong for most of them.”

Olivia leaned a little closer.

“I like strong experiences…” she whispered. Despite overwhelming noise around them, Dean’ve heard every word perfectly and felt his dick twitching in interest.

Suddenly, the lights above the bar flickered and Olivia briefly glanced at them before returning to her drink. Dean on the other hand felt worry creeping inside his heart. It was probably just a short lapse in power, but his experience as a hunter made him wary of such seemingly unimportant events. Was there a supernatural creature nearby? Was it about to cause troubles?

Dean wouldn’t be himself if he ignored it. With a sight he downed his beer in several deep gulps and slammed the mug back on the counter. _No rest for the damned_ , he figured.

Giving Olivia an apologizing smile, he said: “I’m afraid I have to go.”

“But you just got here” she protested. “What happened to spending a quiet evening at the bar?”

“Plans changed.”

“How so? I didn’t see you texting or anything.” Before he had a chance to make up an excuse, Oliva’s expression soured and she looked away. When she spoke again, her voice sounded hollow: “I guess I was too pushy. I’m sorry for forcing my company on you. I’ll scram, so you don’t have to leave.”

As she was raising from the seat, Dean grabbed her shoulder and gently pushed her back down.

“It’s not that” he assured. Although she remained on the bar stool, she refused to meet his eyes and kept clutching on the beer mug so hard, her knuckles turned white. “I just…” Fuck, he didn’t mean to make her feel like shit. “It seems that you had a little bit to drink by now and I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

Olivia slowly turned toward him with an amused smile.

“Such a gentleman” she teased. “I appreciate your concern, Dean, I really do, but I didn't come here to prepare for the newest bible study at my local church. I had a crappy weekend and I wanted to unwind. The amount of alcohol I consumed thus far doesn't change anything.” She leaned closer, until her lips were almost brushing against Dean's and he could feel hear alcohol filled breathe on his face. “How about you help me complete that plan and have a _wild_ sex with me until—?”

But whatever she was about to add was cut by a loud bang next to them.

Dean flinched and looked toward the source of the sound, only to see shards of Olivia’s shattered mug flying all over the place and beer splashing on the countertop.

Then Olivia shouted in pain – “Jesus Fucking Christ!” – and grabbed ahold of her wrist. There was a long wound on the palm of her right hand with blood seeping from it, small red droplets dripping down to the beer stain below.

The barman carefully stepped around the glass shards that landed on the floor and took a closer look at the damage. Pure horror flashed on his face when he noticed Olivia’s injury, but he quickly composed himself. “I’m so sorry, Ma’m. It never happened before. Please, come with me. We have aid kit in the back.”

Hissing from pain, Olivia stood up and followed the man on shaky legs, his arm reaching out to catch her in case of an emergency. Meanwhile the waitress rushed toward the bar to clean the mess, but stopped short next to Dean.

“Sir, are _you_ okay?” she asked, searching for any cuts of his body.

Dean nodded dismissively, got off his seat and headed to the exit, overtaken by shock. It wasn’t the view of blood or someone getting injured that affected him so much. No, he was used to those things. What truly unsettled him was the unnatural behavior of glass shards, which instead of flying all over the place, including toward Dean, seemed to purposely avoid him.

Like some force was keeping them away.

The chilly night air entangled Dean the moment he opened the exit door and started eating away at the pleasant warm that collected on his body during his stay inside the bar. He stepped outside and the door slammed behind him, muffling the noises of clients talking and playing pool.

His thoughts were bouncing around, trying to make sense out of the whole situation. Something clearly prevented him from getting injured by the flying shards and only one person he knew would be able – and _interested_ – in doing that.

Sand and rocks shuffled under Dean’s feet as he walked toward Impala, which was parked at the edge of small parking lot and partially hidden by the shadow cast by trees. People inside the building wouldn’t be able to notice what he was doing here. Good, because he was about to summon a supernatural creature and didn’t want anyone to see a man randomly appear out nowhere. No reason to cause panic.

Dean cleared his throat and said: “Cas, could I have a word with you?”

“Hello, Dean.”

The hunter turned around to face his boyfriend. He couldn’t help, but notice that he didn’t hear a flutter of wings that always accompanied angels’ appearance, which meant that Cas was here the whole time, just invisible.

That only supported his theory.

“Yeah, hi.” Dean clasped his hands and smiled innocently. “Listen, an interesting thing happened. I was talking with a nice lady at the bar” he pointed over his shoulder toward the place and saw Cas’s expression harden so slightly that anyone who didn’t know the angel wouldn’t be able to catch it “and suddenly a beer mug exploded in her hand.”

“Perhaps she squeezed it too hard” Cas offered in more stern voice than necessary.

Dean shook his head. “It was made out of thick glass. _I_ wouldn’t be able to shatter it with my bare hand, let alone a tiny woman.”

“There might’ve been already a crack that weakened molecular structure of the material.”

They could go on like this for entire night, so Dean took a deep, calming breathe and got to the point: “Okay, I’m going to be straightforward: did _you_ blow up the mug?”

“Why would I want to injure that woman?” Cas questioned.

“I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking.”

“You asked if I blew the mug, not why I would do that.”

Goddamned angel, always catching him by his words.

“Answer the question: did you blow up the mug?” Dean asked seriously.

“No, I had no reason to hurt that woman.” Cas’s voice was confident, expression relaxed and eyes firmly locked on the hunter. He certainly improved his lying skills, but still wasn’t able to fool Dean.

“Cas, _why_ did you do that?”

The angel hesitated for a brief moment, most likely wondering if there was any way for him to get out of troubles, but eventually lowered his eyes to the ground, unable to meet Dean’s gaze. He looked like a small child caught by their parents stealing cookies from a cookie jar despite earlier ban. However, this wasn’t about any cookies, but about injuring an innocent person for no reason, so Dean didn’t let his resolve mellow under this sheepish expression. He waited patiently for Cas to speak and explain himself.

“She… she was _touching_ you… and offered you _sex_ …”

Of all things Dean expected to hear right now, this wasn’t one of them. He stared at Cas with his mouth wide open, before he remembered how to use his voice again: “Were you… _jealous_?”

“You two were flirting!” Cas snapped, anger burning in his eyes.

Dean couldn’t decide if he should scream at Cas for attacking Olivia over such petty reason or shake his head in disbelieve. The idea of this stoic angel who barely changed his facial expression most of the time having a jealousy fit was bizarre. To make the situation stranger, apparently he was jealous over _Dean_.

Eventually the hunter figured that screaming wasn’t the best solution. Despite his adult appearance, Cas was still taking baby steps in learning how to act like a human. Nobody ever explained to him basic rules of navigating relationships and Dean didn’t know what kind of research Cas conducted on the subject – he might’ve read advice column in “ _Cosmopolitan”_ for fuck’s sake, which _certainly_ would explain this psychotic episode.

Thus Dean once again slipped into parent mode. After all, he managed to raise Sam into a (mostly) well adjusted adult, so he can repeat it with Cas.

“Look, Cas, people don’t flirt only when they’re interested in each other. Sometimes we do that for fun. You know, like watching a movie and hanging at bar. There’s no harm in that.”

“So you would not have a problem if _I_ flirted with someone else?”

Dean snorted. “You… _flirting_?” he snickered.

That was the wrong reaction, because Cas’s eyes narrowed in silent threat.

“Why not?” he demanded. “I am a _very_ passionate lover.”

Okay, Dean knew that he shouldn’t be provoking Cas anymore as the angel clearly reached his limits, but the opportunity was _too_ tempting. “Well, then… Why won’t you show me your skills, Casanova?” Cas looked at him in surprise, so Dean clarified: “Make me hot and hard, and ready to jump your bone with some sweet pick-up lines. You _can_ do that, right?”

Cas raised his head up high and rushed into the challenge with determination: “Oh, Dean” he started in his monotone voice. “Your face is a full moon shining on the sky and illuminating the path of my life. Your freckles a constellation decorating the night—“

Dean covered his mouth with both hands, struggling to keep the laughter that was building inside his chest down, but it smashed through like a water wave hitting wall made out of sandbags. He stumbled and leaned against Impala as hysterical howling escaped from his chest, stopping Cas mid-sentence.

“I don’t understand why are you laughing” the angel growled. “This is supposed to be a very romantic comments.” When Dean kept going, Cas shouted: “Stop laughing! You should be begging for my forgiveness!”

That comment finally snapped Dean out of his amusement and he gave the angel a sharp look.

“Beg for your forgiveness?!” he snapped. “You _attacked_ an innocent woman!”

“She was flirting with a taken man!” Cas pointed out.

“She _didn’t know_ that! And I was about to tell her, when you decided to play a psychotic boyfriend and blow the mug in her hand!”

A silence fell between them, interrupted only by the muffled voices and laughs coming from the bar. Dean breathed heavily from all the screaming and stared at Cas who again lowered his eyes to the ground, shame clearly visible on his face.

What the hell happened to him? Despite his dickish behavior during their first few meetings, Cas always loved humanity and did everything in his power to protect it. When he found out about his fucked-up siblings’ plan to start the Apocalypse, he betrayed them and even _died_ in attempt to stop it. Now he was attacking innocent people in a fit of jealousy?

“Cas, this isn’t like you” Dean noted. “What’s going on? Why did you do that?”

The seconds passed and Cas didn’t respond, instead he kept staring on the ground. Dean waited patiently while the chilly night wind blew around them, swishing the leaves on the trees.

Eventually Cas silently moved to the front of Impala and slumped down on her hood like all of his strength suddenly evaporated. When Dean joined him shortly after, the suspension sunk under their combined weights. Then the silence continued for a brief moment, before the angel started talking: “Back when the Civil War was taking place in Heaven, sometimes I found myself drained and ready to give up after witnessing my brethren forced to kill each other.”

The pain in his voice was crushing. Although Dean despised angels, to Cas they were still a family and he deeply cared for them. On several occasions in the past he claimed that before Lucifer’s fall his siblings were living in relative peace. Apparently in attempt to destroy humanity Lucifer also irreversibly and unapologetically damaged his own family.

Hell was too good for that scumbag.

“On such occasions I would fly to Earth and watch you” Cas revealed, causing Dean to snap his eyes at him in shock “to remind myself what I was fighting for.”

The fact that Cas wanted to strengthen his dedication for continuing the Civil War in Heaven didn’t stop uneasiness from settling in Dean’s heart.

Cas was _watching him_ while he lived with Lisa and Ben, staying _invisible_ the whole time. In any other circumstances that would be creepy enough on its own, but later Cas used this ability against him, Sam and Bobby to keep them from interfering with his plan to consume all souls in the Purgatory, making the whole revelation much worse.

 _Calm down_ , Dean scolded himself. _Yes, Cas spied on you back then, but he’s not the same person anymore. He won’t harm you now._

And yet mere minutes ago Cas used his invisibility to watch him _again_.

Dean sighed, but decided to leave the subject on hold for now. Baby steps. He needs to remember that Cas was taking baby steps in learning how to behave like human.

“I witnessed some of your interactions with Ben and… Lisa.” Cas's voice trembled when he spoke her name. “Every time I saw her touch you or… or kiss you, while I couldn't do that… it felt like I was dying over and over again…”

His eyes closed as he was overtaken by those hurtful memories.

“You were the one who left” Dean reminded.

“It's not that I didn't want to stay” Cas denied. “At the time it was simply _unthinkable_ to me that a man and an angel could enter a romantic union.” He paused briefly, then added quieter: “I'm still not sure of that…”

So that's where the problem lied. Cas was insecure about stability of their relationship and Olivia accidentally triggered his memories of Dean being with Lisa.

At first Dean wanted to smack the angel in the back of his head and demand explanation for why he believed they couldn’t make it work… but then he froze as he remembered his behavior from three weeks ago, when nightmares about Hell were tormenting him more than usual and he became convinced that something was lurking at him around the bunker. Instead of accepting help from Sam and Cas (which probably would spare them a lot of troubles), he shut them away. Even though his suspicions turned out to be true in the end, it didn’t excuse his actions. Shit, he was such a dick back then… The way he talked to Sam and Cas… like he didn’t want to have anything to do with either of them…

So, yeah. This whole mess was partially his fault, wasn't it?

“I’m not going to leave you for anyone” Dean promised. All he got in response was a weak nod. “Cas, look at me.”

Slowly Cas opened his eyes and turned his head toward the hunter. Even in limited light Dean immediately recognized the expression twisting his boyfriend’s features. The one that seemed to say “ _I’m not good enough, am I?_ ”. The one that puts heavy weight on your shoulders and chest, trying to break your spirit. The one Dean _always_ saw whenever he looked into a mirror.

 _He_ was responsible for making Cas feel this way.

“I _won’t_ leave you, Cas” Dean repeated, his voice horse due to a lump in that suddenly appeared in his throat. “And you know why? Because _nobody_ ever made me as happy as you do”

Something akin to hope flickered on Cas’s face and Dean quickly chased after it.

“I was drawn to you for _years_ , even before the Apocalypse started and we got closer to each other. I tried to fight it, but no matter how many attractive women I’ve met and no matter what I felt for Lisa… I couldn’t get you out of my head, okay?” _Jesus_ , he sounded like the worst chick flick ever, but he didn’t care right now. All he wanted to do was to take that flicker of hope Cas felt and make it grow, until the angel got through his thick skull that Dean won’t leave him behind. “Nothing could make me stop thinking about you… not attractive women, not nightmares about Hell… And now that I have you…” Dean choked when the lump briefly closed his throat and he had to clear it. “Now that I have you… I won’t let you go… Do you understand me, you bastard?… So don’t run around, blowing things out of jealousy, because _nobody_ can steal me away from you…”

Fuck, his eyes were stinging now and he had to close them to spare himself any further embarrassment. Hopefully, this cheesy speech will convince Cas to understand everything, because Dean didn’t know if he could give another one.

They sat in silence, listening to voices coming from the bar and leaves shivering on the wind. Once Dean was sure he calmed down enough, he looked up and stared at the stars shining on the navy sky. He loved taking his Baby to the countryside and watching such breathtaking views, which were inaccessible in cities thanks to omnipresent street lights. Now that he and Sam lived in the bunker, he started sneaking out every now and then in the middle of the night to hang outside and just _stare_ for however long he could, allowing the beauty of surrounding world to cool the burning anger that resided inside his soul.

“What about Sam?” Cas asked suddenly and Dean turned to him, confused. “Doesn’t he make you happy as well?”

Dean sighed. He promised to be honest, no matter how uncomfortable the truth was.

“No, he doesn’t” Dean revealed. “I love that asshole and I would do almost everything to protect him, but I’ve spent too big part of my life playing the sacrificing older brother for Sam to make me happy.” Who knows? Maybe it will change in the future now that they’re trying to work on their relationship? But that wasn’t his main focus at the moment. He looked straight at the angel and added: “You do, Cas.”

As worry gave to happiness on Cas’s face, it seemed that Dean finally managed to convince him that whatever they had wasn’t just a temporary hook-up. Normally Dean would roll his eyes and make a comment about soap operas when seeing such gooey expression, but a feeling of lightness building in his chest prevented him from speaking. Fuck, he had to find some manner to vent it or he’ll burst.

A thorough check up of their surroundings confirmed that they were well hidden by trees and other cars from both sides. No way customers at the bar or people passing by would see what they were doing. Good. Dean might’ve gotten over his fear, but he still wasn’t okay with anyone witnessing it, not even Sam.

He turned back to Cas who was staring at him with pure adoration. Dean wished he would stop treating him like something precious and irreplaceable, because it always made him nervous. He wasn’t used to this.

Dean put a hand on Cas’s shoulder, which was rock had under his touch, and the pleasant vibrations from angelic grace moved down his arm, spreading through the rest of his body. After brief hesitation he just went for it and pressed their mouth together in their second kiss ever. Once again Cas huffed in surprise at first, but then leaned into it almost immediately, having a better understanding of what to do. Dean could feel the angel’s stubble and how chapped his lips were. Instead of putting him off, that only fueled his desire, because he was tasting Cas, _his_ Cas, with all the imperfections that made him who he was.

They only continued for a couple of seconds as Dean was afraid someone might see them, but it felt more like an eternity. When he pulled back, their eyes met and Dean intertwined his hands on the back of Cas’s neck to keep him close.

“So…” he whispered. “Are we good? …”

“Of course, Dean…” Cas agreed, sounding breathless. Which was ridiculous, because angels didn’t need air to live.

Dean smiled snidely. “No more blowing up mugs out of jealousy?”

When deep shame reappeared on Cas’s face, the hunter felt a painful squeeze on his heart, but reminded himself that Cas hurt an innocent person and it had to be settled.

“I apologize” Cas said sheepishly. “That will not happen again.” Then his face hardened as he looked up at Dean. “However, I would like you to limit flirting, even simply for fun, to minimum. Such practices might be common among people, but I am not completely fine with it.”

“O-okay” Dean faltered. It sucked that he’ll have to give up flirting with beautiful women, but honestly… Cas was more than worth the effort. “Yeah, I’ll do that.”

Cas nodded with satisfaction and climbed down off Impala’s hood, causing her suspension to shake. Dean followed, but while he headed toward the driver’s side, sand shuffling under his boots, he remembered there was one more thing to discus. He stopped at the front door and looked at Cas over the roof.

“Oh, by the way… You need to stop watching me and Sam while invisible. That’s creepy as hell.”

The angel stared back as if Dean just ordered him to cut his own head off. “But, Dean, it’s normal for angels to watch over people. That’s our purpose.”

“Whatever, dude.” The hunter unlocked the door and pulled it open. “This practice might be common among angels, but I’m not completely fine with it.”

He bit down on his lower lip to hold back laughter at the view of Cas’s sour expression. Then he sat down on the driver’s seat and waited patiently for his boyfriend to get in as well, before starting the ignition and driving away from the bar into the starry night on the countryside.

For better and worse Dean was glad he met this silly angel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Although I have more ideas for this series and other stories set in canon universe, right now I want to expand variety of my fanfics. Next few stories are going to be set in alternate universes, including Omegaverse which I had a fascination with for quite some time. And yes, there'll be smut.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
